


Memories

by snarkysweetness



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Feels, Flashbacks, Romantic Porn, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:26:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The memory of their single night wrapped in each other’s arms haunts August.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

A loud pounding at the door pulled August out of his mind and forced him back into reality. With a small sigh he pushed away from his small desk and threw open the door to find a pink-faced Emma standing in the hallway. She stood with a small, sheepish smile and he moved to the side to let her in. They’d reached the point in their friendship where she’d usually just barge in but he supposed things were different now.

_His name spilled out of her lips, humming through the air like a prayer. His mouth trailed down her body as he took his time to worship at her alter. Her fingers tangled into his hair and pulled him harshly back towards her mouth. He took hold of the back of her neck and crushed his lips to hers as he dipped his fingers between-_

“August?” Emma whispered.

Her voice snapped him out of his memories and he shook his head. She still stood in the hallway and he realized she was avoiding crossing the threshold. She hadn’t been able to leave quickly enough the next morning and he suspected she feared that they’d fall back into bed once more.

Though, he suspected the sex wasn’t the reason he’d scared her off.

“What can I do for you, Sheriff?”

She cocked her head to the side and rolled her eyes with a small huff.

“I was going to get dinner downstairs and I thought you might be hungry. I haven’t seen you in two days, surely your book can’t be that entertaining, and you have to eat sometime.”

She was attempting to be her usual, charming self, but the tension in the air was so thick he could taste it.

_He caressed her back with his knuckle and listened to her steady breathing. She was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. Why had he wasted his life running when all this time he could have been running towards her? He pressed his lips to her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her, drawing her closer. She stirred but kept her eyes closed._

_Brushing his lips over her forehead he let out a small sigh. He knew Emma well enough to know she would go running after this. She wasn’t ready for him or any man. The best way to keep their friendship intact would be to pretend like tonight never happened._

_But if he had to pretend, he wanted to spend the rest of the evening wrapped up in her._

_“I love you, Ems,” he whispered, wishing he didn’t have to tell her when she couldn’t hear him._

He suspected now that she had heard him. Not only had they not talked about it but she’d avoided him like the plague for the first few days and even now she had trouble meeting his eyes.

“Sure, dinner sounds great,” he replied with the worst fake smile of his life. She was close enough to touch and it physically pained him to not be able to reach out and draw her into his arms. He’d meant what he said that night and he’d endure the suffering of never being with her if he had to. He needed her, not only to break the curse, but because there was no scenario in which he could accept not having her in his life, even if was to forever be the sidekick.

“Come on, then, Granny’s got lasagna tonight.”

He rolled his eyes and moved to grab his jacket.

“You know it’s frozen right?”

_“You’re freezing, get inside.”_

_August pulled her into the room and helped her out of her wet coat. It was coming down hard. Was she crazy? Being out in this weather?_

_“I had to come tell you that I took your advice and-“ Her teeth were chattering and he cursed her stubborn nature._

_“Come on, get out of those.” He turned to grab two large quilts from the trunk. He waited until she placed her hand on his shoulder before turning and quickly wrapping one around her body. He pulled her close as he wrapped the second around her tightly. She gazed up at him, her wet hair clinging to her scalp and her tongue darting out to lick her pale lips._

_Before he was fully aware of what they were doing, her cold lips were on his and the quilts fell in a pool at her feet._

“Yeah, but I still…”

His eyes moved up to find her staring at his disheveled bed sheets. Since that night he’d slept with those old quilts, enjoying the smell of her that still lingered. She blinked a few times before swallowing hard and opening her mouth. She moved her lips but nothing came out and he wondered if he wasn’t the only one who had been haunted with the memories of their lovemaking.

He’d always been impulsive, so before he could change his mind he dropped his jacket and strode across the room to take her in his arms. He pulled her against him and kissed her fiercely. She gasped but didn’t stop him. After all, she’d started things last time.

August freed her hair from the confines of her ponytail and ran his fingers through her soft, blond curls. She nipped at his lower lip and he deepened the kiss as he kicked the door shut and pulled her towards his bed. Her fingers went for his belt as he broke their kiss to trail his lips over her neck.

“August, I…we…Henry…I can’t make you any promi-“

He cut her off with his lips before pulling away to gaze down at her.

“I don’t mind waiting, Ems; I’ll wait forever if I have to.”

She stared up at him sadly.

“That’s what I’m afraid of.”

He traced her jawline with his thumb and tilted her chin upwards so he could kiss her. She returned the kiss earnestly as he slipped her jacket off her shoulders and slowly lowered her onto the bed. Emma reached up tug his shirt off and in between their lips dancing they freed one another of their bothersome wardrobe. He made love to her slowly, wanting to cherish every moment that she allowed him to have with her.

Emma would probably never be ready for what he was prepared to offer her, but as he gazed down at her beautiful form, he realized he didn’t care.

“What?” She hissed, as a small blush crept onto her cheeks.

He smirked and tucked a loose piece of her hair behind her ear before pulling her against his chest.

“You’re just beautiful.”

She rolled her eyes and moved to grab her jeans but he kissed her again and soon they both forgot about everything but the simple pleasures of indulging in the other’s body.

His heart would probably end up broken but he couldn’t regret spiraling down into the rabbit hole of loving her; August would take what he could get from his Princess, no matter the outcome.


End file.
